As you Like it
by beach-blossom85
Summary: a story of Hermione and Harry, getting together. Damn! sorry, i can't do summary's well. but please take my word and R/R!
1. under the covers part 1

DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own any of these HP characters. So don't sue!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- under the covers  
  
A soft ding rang in the British Airline.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We are now about to descend into Los Angeles," said the flight attendant.  
  
Hermione fastened her seatbelt with a click and looked outside from the window. She could now see the evergreen grass and the beaming sun.  
  
"On behalf of British Airways, we would now like to welcome you to Los Angeles, California." The flight attendant grinned.  
  
"Yee-hah!!" a boy yelled, "Hurray for Hollywood!"  
  
Hermione almost had to fight her way to the aisle but after a few minutes, she was safely outside, looking for her parents.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione! Over here!" Hermione's mum called from a taxi.  
  
Hermione hugged her parents for a l-o-n-g time. It had been at least 1 and a half years since she saw them but it felt like eternity.  
  
"How are you mum?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fine. And I assume that you are too?" replied her mother.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
After catching up with each other, Hermione told her mum about Dean, her long-term boyfriend. "I would like it very much if I met him." Said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"No you wouldn't" Hermione said, quietly.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well. We broke up before I came to America and the worst thing is, he's here on his own, holidaying in a hotel"  
  
Mrs. Granger looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Well! Um.do you want to do some shopping?" your father and I saved up money for some shopping. So how about it?" said Mrs. Granger, changing the subject.  
  
"Ah.actually, I was hoping to rest for awhile." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yes, I think you do. We'll go straight home"  
  
  
  
As Hermione unpacked her suitcase, she thought about her break-up with Dean. Her had dumped her for a Slytherin slut and she was only using him for sex. Hermione wanted him so bad, it wasn't funny. She pined for him every time she thought of him. It was even hard NOT to even forget him. Hermione was heartbroken. She was now cleaning her room when she came up with a brilliant idea. 'I'll fight the bastard back until I win' she thought. 'I'll sneak into Dean's hotel room and give him pleasure he'll never forget. That'll tell him who he really wants'  
  
Over the next few day's, Hermione spent her days in her room, planning carefully on how to get into his hotel room without causing suspicion. She had done research on the hotel he was staying at and the times the night cleaning shift started. And she also befriended one of the cleaners at the hotel so without hurting anyone, she could get into the rooms with no problem. She had to make a few phone calls on whether Dean would be out that night and her cleaner friend, while she was "cleaning out Dean's room", checked his diary. So far this was her timetable.  
  
6:00pm = get dressed for a "party" 7:00pm = meet cleaner in the hallway on the fourth floor and she will give me the key to Dean's room. 7:15pm = walk onto the street, SHOP 11pm = arrive back at hotel. Quietly go to his room and undress. Then. The pleasure begins!  
  
Hermione went over this about a million times. And the reason she had to shop was to buy a sexy pair of lingerie for the erotic night.  
  
  
  
"Mum! I'm leaving!" shouted Hermione from the doorstep.  
  
"Ok, have fun, and be careful!" Hermione's mum yelled back.  
  
Hermione set off to the hotel. She stepped into the elevator and made her way to the fourth floor. Just as she stepped out, her cleaning friend was vacuuming the floor on the other end of the corridor. Hermione casually walked her way over to her and the cleaning lady slipped the key into Hermione's evening jacket. Then Hermione left.  
  
  
  
Hermione was nervous. It was quarter to eleven, just before the time when she went into Dean's room and undress. The lingerie that she bought was made out of sexy lace.  
  
Hermione slipped into Dean's hotel room in the pitch-black darkness of the most desperate night of her life. She felt her way inside and stripped down to her scanty lace underthings in the lounge. A black lace demi-bra and a garter belt. Seamed stockings, stiletto heels. She was determined to be totally outrageous for Dean. Shivering, she located a glass and a cognac in Dean's liquor cabinet- stone sober, she could NEVER be the femme fatale that she intended to be tonight.  
  
She sat in an armchair and tipped his fine brandy, imbibing just enough to lighten her head and frizz her senses. Just enough to blur the line of reality and fantasy. Just enough to stop feeling ridiculously raunchy, and start feeling scandalously seductive. She shed her inhibitions with each sip, recalling scattered images from the Kama Sutra she had checked out of the library and the adult video she had rented to prepare herself. Then she made her way in the dreamlike darkness to Dean's bed and the man sleeping in it.  
  
"Its me loverman," she murmured, kissing him half awake, "but not the me you know. Tonight I'm the loverwoman in every dream you ever had." She knelt on the bed, straddled his hips and ran her palms from his shoulders to his hands.  
  
"Who.?" he whispered drowsily.  
  
"Not a word," she softly commanded against his lips, "don't speak. Don't think. Just FEEL who I am tonight especially for you.  
  
She silenced him with a kiss and guided his fingers with hers, tracing the line of her throat down to the tender hollow where her pulse throbbed.  
  
"But who...?" he whispered a second time.  
  
"Let's just say a friend sent me" she replied.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Stifle it loverman." Tunneling the fingers of one hand in his hair, she led his hand slowly down to her body with the other. "I'm in control tonight," she boldly reproved "I'll do the taking or I'll leave. You don't want me to leave just yet.do you?  
  
She felt the slow, dreamy shake of his head against her palm. Strange she thought fuzzily, how thick his hair felt. Caught up in the fantasy, felling the cognac flowing warm in her blood, flooded with sensation, she dismissed the thought to marvel at how altered everything seemed. His body larger and his hair, thicker.  
  
Hermione heard his sharp intake of breath when she led his fingers to trace the lacy contours of the bra, his sharper breath when she guided his touch down to her garter belt, his helpless groan of desire as his palms traveled the lacy seams of her stockings.  
  
He lost cool over her garter straps, tracing the tops of her stockings and sucking in ragged breaths. He was coming awake with passion.  
  
"Feel me," she urged with a feline growl, pressing his warm palms to cup the twin curves of her bare bottom. "Dream me tonight loverman. Want me. You do want me don't you?" she relented, then. "I'll grant you one word. Yes or no?"  
  
"Yes" his strangled whisper echoed in the darkness. His fingers roamed the length of her legs again, then moved upward between the thighs. He felt her lacy thong bikini and groaned. He slipped his finger under it to stroke her. Intimately. How different how his touch felt, she dimly thought.  
  
Hermione and Dean had spent a few nights together. Most of them ending in lovemaking. It had been so long since Dean had touched her. Strained, celibate months in which she'd despaired that he'd touch her again with sexual desire. Perhaps of his loving touch were blurred with time.and cognac.  
  
Or perhaps, she thought, he had never quite touched her this way because she had never played to his- or her own- lustiest fantasies. She had never worn X-rated lingerie to bed or whispered uncensored words and phrases in his ear before  
  
Tonight, however, there was no shortage of erect manhood between his bedsheets. And no shortage of sexual prowess, either. She rubbed her lace- covered breast against his chest. He stroked her with his fingers, then raised his head towards hers and stroke her lips with his tongue. He drew her down and kissed her, his tongue swirling around hers, teasing, tasting, and tantalizing. He's never kissed her like that before, she hazily thought. Nor had he ever opened the clasp of her bra with a flick of his wrist as he did now. And then he proceeded to please her in ways he'd never pleased her before.  
  
  
  
Like that? Sorry guys, if you know me, I wrote "complicated luv" but I deleted it accidentally. SORRY!  
  
~beach_blossom~ 


	2. new feelings

DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own any of these HP characters. Ok? Kool..  
  
SUMMARY: when Dean dumps Hermione for Pansy Parkinson, Hermione decides to steal him back and the only way is to secretly get into his hotel suite and seduce him.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- new feelings Hermione opened her eyes reluctantly. How had she not had a glimmer right then? Everyday for the past five weeks, Hermione had asked herself that question and many others. How could she have bared with such expert speed, without suspecting the first movements that the man in Dean's bed wasn't Dean?  
  
How had she proceeded to make love with that man without even one moment of mental clarity in that cognac-and-fantasy flushed night?  
  
Hermione sighed. Now she knew what Dean was afraid of. Commitment. Now she was returning back to Hogwarts, and back to Harry and Ron. Hermione smiled at the thought. She missed Crookshanks, Hedwig and even Pig.  
  
Hermione got out of bed and started to pack her bags for the journey home. Around 10:00 am she had breakfast and said goodbye to her parents. She took the pot of Floopowder and went whirling back to The Burrow where Harry and the Weasleys' where waiting.  
  
  
  
Harry heard a swoosh, then a bump somewhere near the fireplace.  
  
"She's here!" cried Harry.  
  
"Good. Well, when she gets here, tell her to have a quick shower and get ready to go to Diagon Alley to buy the Hogwarts stuff." Ordered Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Sure thing, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
As Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, Harry told her Mrs. Weasley's orders and when Hermione heard Harry's voice, she froze and her mind went back to the night of the ultimate seduction. Its his voice that was talking to me. thought Hermione, he was the one in Dean's hotel bed.  
  
"Uh Harry?" Hermione started, "did you ever go somewhere on the holiday's with.Dean?"  
  
"Yep. Why?"  
  
"Did you go to Los Angeles?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Didn't you know this stuff?"  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Well anyway, get ready real quick 'cause we're going in." Harry checked his watch, " 20 minutes."  
  
Hermione nodded staring at Harry. She picked up her suitcase and walked up to Ginny's bedroom.  
  
KNOCK  
  
Hermione walked into Ginny's bedroom while she was getting dressed for the outing.  
  
"Hey! Long time, no see" greeted Ginny.  
  
Hermione just blinked. "Oi, I think I might just stay and do a bit of homework." Hermione said.  
  
"Aren't you coming with us?"  
  
"No, I was too busy during the holidays to do any. Here," Hermione handed Ginny her Hogwarts list. "Give this to your mum, ok?"  
  
Ginny took the scroll out of Hermione's hand and walked out.  
  
  
  
Sorry for the short chapter but I got heaps of tests coming up so I gotta study.. TOODLES!! 


End file.
